ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Bio Squad/Season 2
Season 2, where the heroes discover their dark future, deal with a Constell uprising, and face the challenges of deception and betrayal. Why Was Six Afraid of Seven? Sevenseven goes rogue and destroys Sixsix Meltdown Vulkanus tries to takeover the Earth, by using Ben's Biotrix against him. The Purebreed The Highbreed meet the exact opposite of species: a once unpure species trying to make the world pure and eventually they beomce pure Night of Andromeda Queen Andromeda begins a constell uprising P'andor's Box P'andor escapes from his prison only to be put in a box. Doctor, Doctor Dr. Animo teams up with Dr. Deadlock to eliminate Ben once and for all. ...Becuase Seven Eight Nine Sevenseven and Eighteight reutnr and bring a new villain with them, Ninenine The Rath of Ragnarok Ragnarok returns and disables all of Ben's aliens except for Rath. When the Mistress Calls The Dark Mistress asks for Ben's help in savin her planet from an alien invasion. Computer Virus Computron, The Techadon's and the R.E.D.s team up to destroy Ben. The Forever Curse Hex reutnrs and curses Ben so he can't go alien. The 26th Dimension: Home of the Nalijan Ben must go to the 26th Dimension to reutrn a Nalijan destroyer The Galactic Enforcers Return The Galactric Enforcers retunr to help Ben defeat some old foes. Day of Declaration Queen Andromeda declares war on the Milky Way Galaxy. Alien Apocalypse The aliens of a planet seek refugee on the Dark Mistress' home planet. Diagon Returns The Flame Keeper's Circle pretends to free Diagon from his prison. Ben + Ben = Ben + Ben Ben and Dark Albedo team up to battle Dark Ben and Albedo. The Battle of the Milky Way The war between the Milky Way and Andromeda galaxies begins. Hostages Queen Andromeda takes the refugees hostage. 775 Ways to Escape Prisonner 775 returns and takes Colonel Rozum hostage The Knights of the Round Table The Zodiac Knights begin a battle with the Forever Knights. Home Front Ben returns to the Dark Mistress' home planet. Behind Andromeda's Mask Ben discovers that Queen Andromeda and the Dark Mistress are one in the same. Homecoming Julie takes Ship home when Baz-el dies. Forgiveness The Dark Mistress asks Ben for forgiveness. That Shocking Feeling A giant alien robot comes to earth and reverts it to a level 0 planet. They Walk Among Us When an alien refugee ship crashes on earth, the normal citizens discover that other aliens live on Earth. The Watch Maker's Ransom Queen Andromeda kidnaps her former master Lord Gemini and holds him for ransom The Chosen One Paradox reminds Ben that he is the chosen one. The Infinitrix Queen Andromeda steals the Infinity Scroll but then Ben steals it back and merges it with his Biotrix to create the all-pwerful Infinitrix. The Grand Destiny Paradox tells Ben that he must defeat the spirit of the Zodiac King if he wants his destiny to coem to be. Category:Episode Guides Category:Ben 10: Bio Squad Category:Paperluigi ttyd